


Kneading

by katielee002



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielee002/pseuds/katielee002
Summary: Short fluffy supercorp morning piece! Lena discovers yet another cute quirk of her Kryptonian girlfriend....because cat gifs are cute...





	Kneading

Lena Luthor opened her eyes to her whippet nudging her feet.

“Oisin.” She croaked, pressing her feet downwards in an attempt to dislodge the canine. The whippet, however, was nestled comfortably in between her and another warm body; a very strong, lithe, _Kryptonian_ body. He snorted and looked at her attentively, his slender muzzle resting on her stomach.

The movements stilled for a moment as Kara snuggled closer, sighing contently. Then they resumed after a few moments. Lena started intently at the face of the beautiful woman nestled to her side. Perhaps she was awake and playing a trick on her?

…It didn’t seem likely. It felt like Kara was doing that thing cats do…what was it again?

“Babe?” She tried softly, pulling the woman from her drifting slumber. She couldn’t help but smile as she felt the languid cat-like stretch into her toes. Kara’s eyes, however, remained closed.

“Hnngh.” Kara hummed, arms squeezing the woman reassuringly before slackening once more. A grin broke across Lena’s face as her mind found the word she’d been searching for.

“You’re kneading my feet, darling.” It wasn’t a question, more of an amused statement.

The kneading stopped.

Kara’s eyes opened in shock and (quite endearing) embarrassment. She made to scoot away, but Lena followed her, sending Oisin wiggling out from a burrito of blankets before he leapt to the floor, shook himself off, and went off in search of a drink.

Lena towered over Kara, an affectionate warmth in her gaze.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” She teased, squeezing their interlaced fingers.

Kara blushed, averting her gaze as Lena lowered herself down onto her body, ear over Kara’s reassuring heartbeat.

Lena closed her eyes, sighing contently as Kara’s arms wrapped around her in a hug. One of Kara’s hands trailed up Lena’s back, fingers working themselves into her dark brown hair, massaging her scalp as she stared up into the ceiling.

She cleared her throat slightly, listening to Lena’s slowing heartbeat. “It’s uh, something Streaky did a lot when she felt safe.”

Lena hummed in acknowledgment. “I think it’s adorable.” She murmured.

Kara gave a noncommittal hum in response. The gears in Lena’s brain slowly started to turn. Lena stretched, lifting her head to look at Kara.

“You feel safe with me?”

Kara’s arms tightened around her, staring into those emerald-green eyes.

“The safest.” She stated firmly, bringing Lena up for a kiss.

They both smiled when they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other. “Why Ms. Danvers, you’re quite the charmer.”  

 


End file.
